


#1 Fan

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comedy, Fandom, Other, comical references to violence, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Aileron's acting gig gets a bit intense when she has Arcee cheering her on.





	#1 Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Arcee/Aileron.

As a Camien, Aileron was no stranger to the performing arts, and when Thundercracker had asked her to perform in his movie about Starscream she had been eager to bring a bit of dramatic Camien flair to Cybertron’s post-war cinema culture. She’d had a good time with it, and after the Unicron cataclysm had swallowed up her colony and Thundercracker had suggested that they found a dramatics society to help keep Camien culture alive she had leapt at the chance. The society was made up of bots from all backgrounds, and even some humans, although Camiens dominated the ranks. There were some really well respected Camien performers among them, and although Aileron had only been in relatively amateur things before Thundercracker’s movie, Thundercracker made her one of the society’s lead actors, up next to these renowned bots. Somehow after meeting a real life Prime, moving to Cybertron, having her planet destroyed and very nearly dying, this was still one of the most exciting things to happen to her.

And it was really… _nice_ to have such a…er… _supportive_ partner cheering her on. Aileron sometimes just wished that Arcee could maybe be a tad _less_ supportive; sure, people in the audience chatting to each other while she was onstage was rude, discouraging and disruptive, but Arcee standing up, leaping over the seats, and threatening to feed them each other’s T-cogs while brandishing her swords was kinda more disruptive. Still, Aileron had always promised herself that if she was going to have a partner, they would be someone who was as passionate about her hobbies as Aileron herself, and Arcee certainly fit the bill in that respect. Plus, having one of the most ancient and feared Cybertronian warriors as her partner/self-appointed bodyguard was pretty handy when her growing fanbase got a bit over-enthusiastic. Of all the actors in theatre troupe, Aileron had the most hospitalised fans of all.

Arcee had also made herself the leader of Aileron’s Official Fan Club after challenging the former leader to a duel. Aileron told her that was really bad form and that being her partner didn’t mean she had to be leader of her fan club as well, so Arcee had then backed down, but at that point the former leader had just given her the position and scurried off. So Aileron’s fanbase had been transformed into a well-ordered regiment dedicated to the cause of promoting her glory and defending her honour. Even Thundercracker seemed a little antsy during cast announcements when Aileron hadn’t been given the lead role, and he had once ripped a guy’s arm off for petting his dog too hard.

Maybe it was a bit much, but the intensity that was being funnelled into her fandom certainly seemed to be soaking up some of that Cybertronian aggression that they otherwise used to fuel their endless wars. Everybody needed an outlet, and that’s what the theatre was for the performers and fans alike. Aileron guessed that Cybertronians were always going to be a bit crazy, but this was the kind of crazy she could handle. Deep down Aileron had always wanted an interesting life, and being with Arcee always kept things interesting.


End file.
